


Royal Flush; Ace High.

by MrsTrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cardverse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTrickster/pseuds/MrsTrickster
Summary: Courage, Love, Faith, and Joy shuffle the DeckDealt amongst the Jokers and they will checkthe Royal flush with Ace high amid their handReady or nay, the Kingdoms shall fightThe upcoming Fold, with all its spite,on the eighth full moon night;unless Ace high in sightCan successfully call the Fold’s bluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The light pulsed, the shockwave of each is strong enough to make a living being catch their breath. Swirls of blue surround the light, flowing downwards towards the crater on the moon orbiting a planet far out in space. 

Two beings hovered above, facing one another looking into the crater. One being was a boy, the other a man. They’re both clad a dark sweater with hoods up over their heads as well as their hands in their pockets. The boy looks at the man who meets his gaze then nods.

“ _ We, the Jokers, call upon the Dealer; _ ” They both say.

The man says “ _ The Red Joker, _ ” and tosses a coin into the crater.

Following after the Red Joker, the boy says “ _ The Black Joker, _ ” then tosses his own coin.

The second coin falls into the crater, erupting the blue light into a yellow beam upon the coin disappearing. The wind swirled around the two bodies, their devil tails peeking out from the sweaters flail wildly. The wind dies down, the beam shrinks back down into a yellow light instead of blue. The yellow light would pulse with each syllable it says.

_ I was beginning to wonder when you two would call.  _

_ How are the Four Kingdoms? _

The Black Joker hummed awkwardly, rocking himself as a mother would a baby in the air “Well, you see they’re about to crown the new Spade King...”

_ That is not what I am referring too. _

_ Red Joker...  _

The Red Joker has his arms crossed, sitting on air legs crossed. He was looking into the crater with a frown on his face.

_...Is it what I suspected?  _

_ Is it really time? _

Only a short silence followed before the solemn answer “Yes. I checked the Kingdoms. Diamonds is getting hit the hardest. Queen Erika has been on-and-off bedridden for months.”

_ I see.  _

_ Make haste then.  _

_ There is much to be done. _

The Black Joker disappeared in a black puff then appeared again closer to the edge of the crater “What do you mean?”

A moderate breeze swirls again, the light glows brighter forcing the Black Joker to hover back up to par with the Red Joker. Four glowing squares appeared from the crater, rotating in a circle. The cards glowed a different color with a symbol of the Four Suites corresponding to each.

_ The cards will choose the Ace to serve their King to fight the Fold.  _

_ It is both your duty and obligation to guide, protect and also train the Aces.  _

_ They are vital to your role as well. _

The Jokers felt their chests sink when memories of a previous life resurfaced momentarily. The cards stop their rotations, bringing themselves together in front of the Red Joker. He brings his hand up to grab them; they stop glowing. The yellow light fades to green then blue, indicating the Dealer has left their presence.

The Black Joker flies closer to the Red Joker bringing his hood down revealing a black toque with a devil button; he looks at the cards. “What now, Gil?”

“Put on your Sunday finest, Pete” answers The Red Joker, also bring his hood down revealing platinum hair “We can’t show up to the King’s coronation and gala looking unawesome.”

* * *

 

An object being slammed onto the wooden table caused Kingdom of Spade’s future king, Alfred, to jolt up right from his afternoon history lesson nap. “Hey, I was eating that!” yelled Alfred, then realized he was only dreaming of sweets.

“Alfred, your coronation is less than an hour!” thundered Arthur.

“I swear I was trying to go for a five-minute snooze!” answered Alfred with a grin; he stretches in his seat. 

Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows, raising his gloved hand at Alfred. A small strike of electricity shot out Arthur’s index finger, hitting Alfred’s side causing the heir to recoil his stretch and cry out in pain.

“We don’t have time for this,” grumbled Arthur “Where are your robes?”

Alfred pointed to his bed where he had told his servants to place them before falling asleep at his desk. Arthur hurried towards them, pausing briefly to look at the design. The tunic is blue with quilted spade’s of blue silk, while the trousers are black alongside an undershirt that is pale blue.

The robe underneath was dark blue with the spades symbol embroidered in black, with shoulder tassels, a high collar with light blue fur lining, and gold chains on the left side. Arthur took the tunic and trousers to throw at Alfred. “Where are your servants? They should be doing this for you.”

“Breath, Art” sighed Alfred, “I’m having enough of a time dealing with Pops’ passing and the coronation being so soon let me at least take it slow today.”

Arthur sighed, moving to a tea table and chair to sit down on “I suppose, your highness.”

“Don’t to call me that,” wearied Alfred, taking his pants off.

Arthur crossed his legs, propping his elbow on the chair’s arm, resting his cheek on his knuckles “I’m going to have too. I still have to be by your side until your Queen is chosen.”

“I don’t want a Queen,” mumbles Alfred, jumping into his trousers “I swear these fit fine three weeks ago.”

“And I could’ve sworn we had more  België  chocolates but I think I know what had happened to them,” chuckled Arthur.

“Shut up!” whined Alfred, he managed to squeeze into his trousers then proceeded to take off his shirt to put on the undershirt and tunic. “It’s winter so obviously I’ve put on quite a few pounds.”

“Yes, obviously- although it’s mid-autumn.”

Alfred had finished putting on his tunic and started to tie up the string leading to his neck. The tunic had thick shoulder padding, enhancing Alfred’s broad shoulders, with the ends curl up into points. Watching himself in the mirror, an eye-opening feeling coursed through Alfred. He elected to ignore Arthur’s sarcasm in favor of watching his reflection, eyeing the back of his left hand where an outline of a spade can be seen.

Only at nineteen years young, Alfred watched his father die, a demigod appearing in the room also marking the prince as the next King of Spades. The almost King had to endure this burden as all the King’s do however Alfred had often dreamt of flying amongst the birds; through the always present grey clouds for a taste of the golden sun’s warmth. Being a summer child, he loves horseback riding and sailing during the summer months with his younger brother when they travel to their summer villa.

Arthur startles Alfred from his reminiscing with the thick blue robe being placed on his shoulders. Silently, Alfred grabs the strings to tie together as Arthur shuffles the collar straight, flattening any wrinkles. ‘ _ It’s becoming real, _ ’ Alfred thinks to himself.

“There,” Arthur smiles “fit for a king if I bloody do say so myself. The fabric is from Diamonds; feel the texture.”

Alfred nods “Thanks, Art.”

His mentor sighs, feeling Alfred’s melancholy “Now, lad. I’ve been your caretaker since you were a wee thing.”

Alfred laughs. They had met when Arthur landed at Port Plymouth; it was a particularly sunny day with very few clouds. He remembers the Prince of Diamonds being there as well.

“This day is such a big day,” Arthur puts his hand on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred’s smile made Arthur smile at the young future King.

“Just because you’re being crowned King doesn’t mean Prince Alfred goes away. It just means you’re going to have to take on a lot more responsibilities however once your Queen is chosen it will be much easier for you.”

Alfred groans, moving away from Arthur to the large window overlooking the front gate “I don’t want a Queen.”

“You don’t have a choice in that, Alfred. Not even the Queens themselves.”

Alfred is silent. A light knock at his doors is heard before he sighs “Who’s attending the gala?”

“All the Kingdoms have accepted the invitation, y’sod. It’s a King’s coronation.” Arthur moves to the door to open it.

Prince Matthew, Alfred’s younger twin brother, towers awkwardly in front of Arthur glad in a blue fitted tunic including a fur-collared coat also enhancing Matthew’s broad shoulders. His long blond hair swept back neatly to the side. 

“Hello Arthur, is Alfred ready? We’re about to gather together in the Great Hall.” Matthew steps in catching sight of Alfred by the window. He immediately embraces his brother.

“What’s this, Matt?” laughs Alfred, returning the hug.

“Let me do this,” says Matthew “I don’t know if we’re going to spend as much time together once you’re King.”

“Oh, Matt.” Alfred pulls away from Matthew, still grinning. “Why not do my hair for me? You know I suck at it.”

Matthew’s smile drops a little, now noticing Alfred’s rugged hair. “Where did your servants go?”

“I decided to take a nap.”

Matthew sighs “Hand me the wax and sit down.”

* * *

 

“Look at that, Gilbert” cooes Peter, The Black Joker, is dressed in a black sailor suit with red accents is propped up over the dome of the chandelier his chin resting on his folded arms looking down at the crowd gathered split in half to welcome the Kingdom of Spades’ new King. A distinct separation of four colours can tell which guest is of which kingdom. The royal members sat on the upper balcony of the Great Hall. The Kings and Queens sat patiently watching the ceremony unfold with their respective Jacks standing diligently behind them. Peter is more focused on the faces of each guest “Do you think they remember?”

Gilbert, The Red Joker, dressed a black two-piece suit and red tie, sat on a bulb above with his knee propped up together with his other leg swaying freely. His arm resting on his propped knee with his elbow bent; in his hand is a coin being rotated between each finger smoothly; his eyes never left the King of Hearts “I don’t think so, kid. Maybe in dreams. Let’s just worry about our awesome entrance.” Gilbert grins when the drums began to beat, initiating the ceremony.

From above, they see the doors opening. Wang Yao, the Jack of Spades, walks through with a stern look on his face and a hand on his sword, his elegant silk robes flowed behind him as he walked smoothly across the carpet while Alfred saunters behind him. The guests look back to see the next King of Spades enter with a dashing grin on his face, his shoulders back together with his chest puffed out in confidence. The music played, the guests bowed as Alfred walks to his awaited throne. Yao stops at a spade carved into moon rock in front of King’s throne, facing towards the guests of people. Alfred stops in front of him to kneel.

Peter stands up straight, floating up from where he was laying to bring his arms up to stretch “Looks like it’s time, Gil.” He says during the stretch.

Gilbert slides down smoothly from where he sat to hover beside Peter “Awesome.”

* * *

 

_ I, the Jack of Spades, call upon the Jokers of the Four Kingdoms to crown the true King of Spades.”  _ Yao brings his sword down, stabbing the rock with his sword. The room dims as a blue circle designed with intricate circles and spades appear. The circle begins to glow as a breeze swirls around him; splits in two, one glows red while the other black. The design changed to the sigils of the Jokers.

In a puff of red and black smoke, respectively, Gilbert and Peter appear and the guests bow; the royal families of the Four Kingdoms stand to bow as well. Alfred, already down on his knee with his hand clenched into a fist placed over his heart as well as his other fist pressed on the floor, bows his head.

“Welcome,” Alfred hailed, the people echoed him.

Gilbert smirks and steps forward as Yao takes his sword out from the stone, the lanterns brighten the room once again. “It is always a pleasure to crown the next King of Spades.”

Peter hovers toward Alfred with a smile on his face “To be the King of Spades, however, I must ask you what do you promise to bring forth for the future of your kingdom?”

Alfred looks up to meet Peter’s matching blue eyes “I promise to strengthen this kingdom, to bring us closer to the other kingdoms, and to honour the Dealer as his mortal servants.”

Peter and Gilbert steal a quick glance before Gilbert asks “And you, Alfred, what are you hoping to aspire to be as the King of Spades?”

“I hope to be this kingdoms protector, as King I aspire to be strong for my people in their time of need.” There was a silence, Alfred can feel his heart pound anxiously.

Peter giggles, hovering slightly higher above them “Wonderful! Alfred, Prince of Spades, stand to receive thy royal sceptre and Spadian Dome!”

Gilbert’s smirk turns into a grin “Alfred, give me your left hand.”

Peter brings his hand up to his forehead as he searches the crowd, he smiles and disappears then reappears beside the regent Queen of Spades. Still hovering, he offers his hand to her, she accepts. Peter gently guides her towards Alfred.

Meanwhile, Gilbert manifested the Spadian regalia to give to Alfred. Feeling more relaxed after Peter rejoiced at his answers, Alfred holds the Spadian sceptre and dome in each hand confidently. Alfred turns to meet his mothers' proud smile, Peter manifests the Queen of Spade's regalia for her to hold in each hand.

Gilbert and Peter move back bringing their hands out, palms facing up. They begin to glow their corresponding colours with the Spadian regalia glowing dark blue. Alfred feels his left-hand tingle as the Spadian mark begins to fill with the power of the King. The Queen regent feels her own mark above her heart trickle away and manifests in front of her forming a glowing indigo spade.

The glowing spade begins to rotate as it rises above their hands, searching for the next Queen of Spades. It pulses and flies towards the Spadian nobility, ceasing its rotation. Everyone’s heads follow the glowing spade to where their next Queen will be. It stops, pulsing before rotating once more. The glowing spade lowers itself, the people surrounding their chosen Queen steps away for the mark to manifest over their heart. The glowing stops and there was a silence.

“Come forth,” Gilbert bellows, the people move to make way for their new Queen; Alfred gasps at the sight. “Arthur Kirkland; Queen of Spades.”

Arthur walks up to the Queen regent, face stern yet his heart pumping carelessly. The Queen regent sees his nervousness and gives him a gentle smile as his shaky hands are brought up to take the regalia. Alfred sees his mother whisper something to Arthur, not being able to hear what she had said but still noticing Arthur relax considerably; the Queen regent moves to return to her original place.

Alfred doesn’t take his eyes off Arthur as he steps up beside him, only when Gilbert whispers to him he does tear his stare away “go sit on your throne.”

In step, Alfred and Arthur walk up to their individual thrones; they turn and sit, gazing upon their people.

Peter and Gilbert each raise a hand before crying out “Presenting Alfred, King of Spades and his Queen, Arthur Kirkland!”

The Jokers disappear as the people begin to applaud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The orchestra plays while some of the guests dance, Prince Matthew, watches the others gather in front of his brother and his new Queen. He was just as surprised as everyone else to see Arthur become their Queen. It’s not a bad choice, Matthew thinks, however, Alfred is not taking it well.

Their Mother had retired to her chambers after feeling drained from the ceremony. Matthew is on his own with a glass of white wine imported from Hearts, leaning up against the stone pillar. He watches Alfred, Arthur, and Yao interact with each guest. Matthew’s lips quirk into a slight smile when he sees Alfred greet Diamond’s royalty. 

Relations have been good, despite the rocky history. Matthew thanked Yao for his ambassador work upon returning. While Alfred had prepared for his coronation, Matthew had been in charge of foreign relations alongside Yao. Matthew had visited the Kingdom of Clubs while Yao had covered the Kingdoms of Diamonds and Hearts.

Matthew was happy to know despite tensions with the northern kingdom, King Ivan was the most hospitable with the young Prince. He decides to walk over to greet Ivan while the latter stands beside a pillar.

“Hello, your highness!” smiles Matthew raising his glass of wine.

Ivan looks at Matthew with surprise but returns Matthew's smile “Matvey!” He taps his own wine class with Matthew's in cheers. “Good fortunes in the future, da?”

Matthew takes a sip of his wine “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, very much so! I am also enjoying watching my sisters.” Ivan chuckles, pointing his finger towards the orchestra playing lively music.

Matthew sees Ivans older sister, Princess Katyusha, trying to coax their youngest sister, Princess Natalia, into dancing and laughs. He sees a drunken Katyusha holding Natalia’s hands and swaying to the music jovially while Natalia held a scowl on her face, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

“What about yourself, Ivan? Why not show the Kingdoms how talented you are at dancing?” Matthew nudges Ivan playfully, the Spadian Prince has seen Ivan dance at a pub once before in the Kingdom of Clubs before he became King however that was after three full bottles of liquor.

Ivan finishes his half-empty glass of wine in one swig “No, my friend. Not for me.”

Matthew pats Ivans shoulder not bothering to push him any further. He had tried to start a new topic when Natalia had ran up, grabbing Ivans' hands, and forcefully pulled him in for a dance. Matthew catches Ivans distraught look but was unable to do anything; he shrugs.

The young Prince walks past the crowd of people gather for the King and Queen’s dance. He's feeling the buzz of alcohol course through his body. He decides to walk outside onto the balcony leading out to the courtyard for fresh air. Matthew makes his way towards the fountain. He looks up, it was a cool night with hardly any clouds blocking the moon in the night sky.

Matthew sits on the fountain's ledge. He gazes at the stonework, running a hand across its smooth finish. 

The young Prince lets a small smile appear on his face, he brings his glass up for another sip, shifting his position forward.

A figure with red eyes appear suddenly with a husky “Boo!” causes Matthew to yell in surprise and fall backward into the fountain with a splash.

* * *

 

“Why don't you go dance?”

Erika looks up at her brother and smiles “Will you dance with me?”

Vash inhaled in an attempt to conceal a slight blush “You know I don't dance.”

“But you're a wonderful dancer partner, big brother” Erika smooths out her skirt bashfully.

“Someone had to teach you how to dance,” Vash replies with an exhale, his reasoning to being Erika's dance partner during her lessons was so no random boy would touch his little sister.

Erika giggles “You're so funny, big brother.”

The Jack of Diamonds genuinely smiles at his younger sister, his Queen. “Why not ask King Alfred to dance?” He nearly sneered at the thought but continued in a quieter voice “it'll improve public relations.”

Erika nods, taking her brother's hand. “I will consider it, big brother.”

Vash gives her a gentle squeeze before letting go after seeing the Queen of Clubs approach. He bows in greeting while his sister curtsies “Good evening, Queen Elizabeta.”

Elizabeta smiles at the Jack “Enjoying yourself I see?” She teased.

Vash straightens his posture with a huff but does not answer.

Elizabeta turns to Erika, her warm smile still present “May I steal you away for a bit? I wish to get reacquainted with you!”

Erika smiles at her brother in silent question; he nods before reminding her “Do not stand outside for too long.” 

“Of course, big brother. I will return soon.”

Elizabeta and Erika walk away from Vash with linked elbows. They move about with ease closer to the walls of the ballroom as they chat with each other.

“How is your health, Erika?” asked Elizabeta.

“I’ve been faring well, Elizabeta” sighed Erika “I am grateful to be able to attend the coronation.”

“Yes, nice to see the new King of Spades is a looker” giggled Elizabeta.

Erika giggles with her, glancing at King Alfred chatting with the King of Hearts.

“Though, Elizabeta,” Erika says after her giggles subsided “I’ve been having visions.”

Elizabeta stops walking to look at Erika with surprise “Does Vash know about your visions?”

Erika swallows the lump in her throat before nodding her head. She is pulled towards a pillar for more privacy.

“Tell me your vision, my dear,” Elizabeta says quietly.

“Before I do, I must tell you-you're also in them.”

“How so?”

“I saw you, me, and everyone else within our kingdoms however it wasn’t-...  _ us _ . I saw three other men, they didn’t have faces though- I could not get a good look. But we were in a battle, I remember watching the battle unfold then I would fall suddenly; the vision would end right as I fell.”

Elizabeta blinks at the young Queen, sternly she states “We must bring this up at the table when King Alfred and Queen Arthur attend their first meeting.”

“I don’t really think it would be necessary-”

“I had a dream last night of the very same thing.”

“You have?”

Elizabeta nodded solemnly “I told Roderich and Ivan at that moment and they agree to bring it up.”

“This is very strange,” breathed Erika

“What’s stranger is- I know why you fell, Erika. In your vision…” Elizabeta inhales shakily, Erika looks up to meet her green eyes.

“...You were hanged.”

* * *

 

You know,” Gilbert began as he hovered over the Spadian prince, extending his hand out to help the blond. “I never thought you would be the skittish type.”

“I am not,” grumbles Matthew, wiping the excess water off his face and hair. He got out of the fountain with the Joker’s help, he runs his hands through his hair before he remembers his manners. “My Lord.”

“Let me dry you off before telling you why I’m truly here,” Gilbert grins. He lowers himself back to the ground then snapped his fingers and with a red puff Matthew was completely dry; as if he hadn’t fallen into the fountain in the first place.

“I’ll replace your drink after,” Gilbert winks.

Matthew blushes, this is the very first time he personally met the Red Joker. In the past, Matthew had seen the Jokers during coronations or when they appeared to his Father.

“With all due respect then, my Lord” Matthew pulls at his coat, clearing his throat “What brings you to bless me with your presence?”

Gilbert laughs “Yo, kid- Relax!” He steps towards Matthew, reaching into his left pocket pulling out a card. Matthew accepts it with a questioning look.

“Tonight is a big night. Not only for Alfred- but for you as well.”

Matthew looks at the card, on the back it had the sigil of the Dealer drawn intricately with a floral flourish. He flips the card over revealing it to be the Ace of Spades. Matthew glances up at the Red Joker again in question but is startled when he feels the card in his hand pulse. He finds he cannot let go of the card so he watches as it glows Spadian blue, he sees a faint mist swirl around his hand. Matthew’s wrist begins to sting mildly, he pulls his sleeve back and sees a pale blue glow of a spade. With a flash of light from the card, Matthew finds himself standing on the middle landing of the grand staircase inside the ballroom.

Matthew stares at the Spade mark on his wrist having noticed the card itself disappeared from his hand. Feeling the energy from the mark course through his veins, Matthew finds himself looking up and sees everyone looking at him.

The Red Joker steps up to him, handing him a new glass of wine. Gilbert turns holding up his own glass “People of the Four Kingdoms! Announcing the Ace of Spades; Prince Matthew!” Everyone applauses as Gilbert disappears once again.

Matthew looks on at the people clapping, leaning towards one another murmuring. He sees the people make way for Yao as he hurries towards Matthew up the stairs.

Yao takes Matthew’s hand and hurries him up to the upper floor towards the Grand Library. “This is just great!”

“Yao, what is going on? What does this mean?”

“It means the Prophecy has started and I was not prepared for you being an Ace.”

Yao grumbles to himself some more not paying attention to more of Matthew’s questions. They arrive at the doors to the Grand Library, upon opening the duo sees a couple from different kingdoms kissing passionately against one of the desks in the library.

They break apart, fixing up their disheveled appearance, making excuses, bargains to keep their affair quiet. Yao raises his hand up, manifesting an energy circle. His amber eyes glowed with his magic “Leave now. I do not care for your business.” The couple leaves quickly shutting the door quickly.

Yao lets go of Matthew’s hand to step forward. He claps his hands together, creating an energy circle below him.

“ _ I, Jack of Spades, requests the Dealer’s table. _ ”

Matthew gawks. The ground below him rumbles and the room darkens, shadows begin darting past him as the Library disappears. Soon he is in a fire lit room and a spade-shaped table in its center. On top was a large book with the Dealer’s sigil inscribed in gold.

Yao walks towards the book and opens it, beckoning Matthew to stand at his side.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now, Yao?” asked Matthew. He looks down at the page Yao had opened. It had an illustration of two figures, opposing each other and below figures that resemble people of the court. Below it there was an inscription.

“ _ Courage, Love, Faith, and Joy shuffle the Deck  _

_ Dealt amongst the Jokers and they will check _

_ the Royal flush with Ace high amides their hand _

_ Ready or nay, the Kingdoms shall fight _

_ The upcoming Fold, with all its spite,  _

_ on the eighth full moon night; _

_ unless Ace high in sight _

_ Can successfully call the Fold’s bluff.” _

“Matthew,” Yao begins “there is something that all the kingdoms need to hear. The Jokers have chosen you to be our Ace. Of course, the Red Joker makes a big show of it and disappearing like he did- dumbass.”

Matthew tries to hold back a laugh.

“But it means there’s an evil about to make its return.”

“What do you mean, Yao?”

Yao turns the page, it was an illustration of him in the battle. 

“It means a war is upon us.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Matthew sat in the chair, staring at Yao. They both had sat down but neither had said a word since Yao told him he is practically four hundred years old. “Yao, please explain what is happening,” Matthew leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. “One moment, my brother is  crowned King and the next I’m an Ace?”

Yao looks up from the book’s illustration of what looked like the King of Clubs. He sighs “An Ace is the right hand of the King. A fabled position, a powerful position. Without the Ace, the King cannot unlock his full power.”

“Full power?”

“Each mark bestows a gift for each representative of the Four Kingdoms-”

“I know that-”

“Aiyah, don’t interrupt!” Yao chides, he knocks on the table and a map manifests. Each Kingdom is identified by their respective colours, Yao brings his hand to the red area, making it glow. “The Kingdom of Hearts. Ludwig has metal manipulation, Kiku and his element of water, while Feliciano has his speed.” Next, he brings his hand to the yellow area. “Kingdom of Diamonds. Francis with his aura manipulation, Erika and her connection to nature, and Vash’s transmutation.” His hand moves North as it glows green. “King Ivan and his ice and snow manipulation, Elizabeta with her element of fire, and Roderich’s music.” Finally, he moves to their Kingdom and it turns blue. “Meanwhile, you know I am able to manipulate Qi and perform magic.”

“I already know this, Yao!” groans Matthew.

Yao hits him with a mild pulse of energy “Shut up! Your elder is talking.”

Matthew sighs “Sorry! I just-... Some of the representatives already had powers before their marks; Erika and Vash, Feliciano, Ivan, Arthur and yourself.”

“The marks enhance the pre-existing gifts.”

“How come it’s you telling me this and not the Joker who marked me?”

“Joker’s are flaky. And useless.” Yao taps his finger against the table. “We’d have to go to the temple; you are to train with the Joker’s and grasp your power.”

_Well, you're exactly no help right now._ Matthew thinks. “I wasn’t even born with a gift how do you expect me to grasp the ‘key to unlocking the King’s power’?”

“You have strength- like Alfred.” Yao shrugged. He pushes the book towards Matthew who immediately takes it, turning the pages revealing more illustrations. 

Each figure from the illustrations were silhouettes but when Matthew sees a figure riding a dragon, his sword ready in one hand while the other glowed an aqua blue he can’t help but ask Yao “Was your ancestor part of the war, Yao? Is that why you know so much?”

Yao huffed bitterly “Ancestor- No. He was not my ancestor.”

Matthew looked at Yao in questioning before flipping pages again to look at the illustrations “Then why does this look-”

“That is me,” Yao says calmly. “Four hundred years ago.”

* * *

 

In lieu of events, the guests have retired to their bedchambers save for the Royal members of the Four Kingdoms. They all sat at a table in silence within the Grand Library as the newly crowned King paces back and forth.

“Alfred,  _ cher _ , please have a seat you’re going to chew your thumb off,” says Francis.

Alfred takes his hand away from his face “Then what- we wait here until Yao and Matt come back? I can’t do that. I need to know what’s going on and don’t you use your freaky energy thing on me, pal!” Francis sighs. He retracted his powers from Alfred, abandoning the notion of calming him down. Alfred feels the veil lift from him.

Erika puts a hand on her King’s arm “I’m pretty sure I have an idea of what is going on.”

Vash looks at his little sister in surprise “I do not think this is the time, Erika.”

“I believe it is a perfect time, Big Brother.” She says “I’ve been having… Realistic dreams. About us. All of us. I was conversing with Elizabeta about this earlier in the evening.”

Elizabeta nods “They’re eerily similar.”

Roderich, the Jack of Clubs, fixes his glasses before stating “Didn’t your Highness say the visions involve everyone in this room, including Yao and Matthew?”

“Yes, but I do not recognize three figures in my visions” replied Elizabeta.

Erika stands to walk towards Alfred “King Alfred, I had originally planned to  wait until our first conference after the celebration. But given the circumstances, I believe we must discuss our concerns with you.”

“Concerns?” Alfred looked down at the  young Queen with furrowed eyebrows “What  concerns?”

“There is a dark presence in the land  Alfred” stated Francis, staring into space “and it’s destroying my Kingdom and  hurting our Queen.”

Alfred turns to look at Francis, then  everyone else in the room. He finds Elizabeta  looking at them with sadness in her eyes. “When Matthew gets back, I’ll arrange a meeting tomorrow so we can discuss this further.”

Erika smiled “Thank you, King Alfred.”

At that moment, Matthew and Yao manifest in the library. Matthew with a stunned expression on his face takes a gander at everyone in the room. Alfred immediately rushes towards him “Matt! What’s happened? What's going on?”

“Is everyone up for a little bedtime story?” The Red Joker had appeared, nonchalantly reading a book “I hope not because I’m not one to ramble on and on like some people. Not awesome. In the meantime, I suggest you do your history studies on the Four Kingdoms, Alfie.” Closing the book, Gilbert looks at the Royal members with a gleam in his eye “But Matthew and three others will be taking leave within the month to our Temple. You are all invited as well; if you want details.” He puts the book away, disappearing into red smoke.

Ivan mumbles into his Queen’s ear and takes his leave, bidding everyone a good night. One by one everyone takes their leave, giving Alfred and Matthew another round of congratulations before leaving the two brothers alone in the library.

“Al,” Matthew begins.

“Just tell me you’re fine.”

“I am fine, Alfred” Matthew sighed. “It’s not like the Joker’s put a curse on me.”

“From the sounds of it all, they might’ve!”

“Alfred, this has happened before. In a different life.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we all are reincarnations of the original warriors and mages that fought the Fold before.”

“The Fold is only a legend! Nothing that evil or dark is ever going to come back.”

Matthew gave him a mild glare “Al, How can you say that? I just became your Ace!”

“I don’t know, Matt! I’m just really lost here!”

“The details are also scattered. Yao is keeping his lips sealed, he told me everyone will remember soon. Being your Ace, it means I can unlock your full power to fight the Fold. But I’m not going to be the only Ace.”

Alfred waited for Matthew to continue.

Matthew exhaled “Each King will have an Ace. Each Ace is able to unlock the King's full power to prevent the Four Kingdoms from falling.”

Alfred examines Matthew’s face and sees the worry in his brother’s violet eyes “Rest up, then. We’re going to come together for a meeting.”

“What’s happened?”

“Francis says something is lurking in their lands causing Erika to be sick.”

Matthew can feel the frustration in Alfred's voice, the confusion as well; Matthew is also just as weary as Alfred. He brought his right hand up, pulling his sleeve down revealing the mark on his wrist. It is tender still when Matthew fingers the mark carefully. Alfred catches the mark and holds out his own. “I guess we’ll be annoying each other for just a little while longer.”

Matthew chuckles, nodding in agreement “Maybe tomorrow Yao will be more specific.”

“I doubt it,” Alfred wraps his arm around Matthew’s shoulders and leads them out of the Grand Library to their chambers, laughing to each other.

* * *

 

_ The sky is covered in dark clouds, rumbling with thunder and lightning. It has yet to rain but Ivan can feel the small drops trickle on his soiled face. _

_ He knelt on the ground, using his staff to keep balance; panting to catch his breath. Glancing around at his surroundings, he feels nausea build in his stomach. _

_ His allies and brethren soldiers lay bloody on the battlefield. The ground soaked in the blood that has been spilled in this never-ending battle. Ivan looks up and sees the gallows above where Erika's limp body still hanging as a grim, mocking gesture from their enemy. _

_ Ivan turns his head away from the sight. Seeing Elizabeth fighting viciously with her sword and shield to get to Roderich who was being overwhelmed by a swarm of entities. A turn to the other side he sees Vash get overpowered up by archers, piercing their arrows through the man's chest. _

_ A rumble can be heard from above the hill, Arthur battles one of the culprits with his magic while not too far from him Francis battles the biggest of their enemies. Ivan cant sees their faces as if they were blurred by his vision. _

_ There was a third party who was preoccupied with Alfred who had been disarmed; the young warrior uses his physical skill to dodge the sharp thin blade intending to slice him. Ivan immediately pushes himself up, reciting an incantation he is lifted up, hurrying to his allies’ aid. _

_ From the corner of his eye, he sees Roderich get stabbed while Elizabeta watches, screaming, whilst being held down. Swiftly, she is decapitated by a large battle axe.  _

_ Bringing his staff up, he intercepts the strike. The enemy jumped back, Ivan sees a malicious smile grow on the otherwise blurred face. The being swings his sword, to which it glows and Ivan has knocked away from the fight; landing near Francis who had immediately run to his aid. _

_ Ivan doesn't hear anything that Francis is saying, only ringing from the impact. He sees a blade run through Francis’s chest. The blood drips on Ivan’s face, he sees the life within Francis’s eyes fade. Ivan calls out his name. _

_ Francis doesn’t answer, falling to the side as blood began to pour from his mouth. Arthur screams; the lightning beginning to manifest from the clouds, striking the large opponent killing him. Arthur in his rage had failed to see his opponent run to him stabbing his spear into Arthur’s back, causing the mage to fall onto the ground.  _

_ Ivan rolls onto his stomach, seeing the two figures approach him. He slams his hand onto the ground in an attempt to impale them with icicles that manifested from his hand. They dodged the attack. The one who had killed Francis brought his dagger up, stabbing Ivan in his abdomen. _

_ The clouds began to rumble violently. Through the pain Ivan sees the figures move towards their third party, who was still attacking Alfred. Ivan attempts to drag himself towards his ally despite the wound. He can feel his head begin to spin and his vision began to disappear. _

_ The two unknown enemies stopped in their place, struggling to move forward. Ivan turns and sees Arthur mustering up the last bit of strength to keep them in their place. Ivan watches as lightning strikes the two figures, resulting in suspending them in the air, paralyzed by the electricity. From what Ivan can tell, the look on Arthur’s face indicated it was not he who had cast that spell. _

_ Ivan turns his head to the clouds, holding his wound closed despite the knowledge he is going to die. He sees a monster with wings, taking in power from the storm. Ivan strains his sights to see there is a figure on top of the monster, also taking in power from the storm. Ivan feels relief course through him before closing his eyes. _

* * *

Ivan awakens.

He lays in his bed contemplating the dream.  _ Is this the dream Erika and Eliza were talking about? _

_Was that..._ Sitting up, he runs his hand through his hair. _  Was that the Jack of Spades on top of a dragon? _


End file.
